


Frisky bits and co, politics adventures

by PeterIsMyName



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 4th wall humor., ;), Also bad pasts and stuff if you haven't guessed., Bug me about mistakes, Casual sans, Everything mentioned in the warnings may also appear in flashbacks., F/F, F/M, Fluff, Frisk is an adult and so are you., Frisk is male, Frisk is the embassendor, Frisky frisk., HEAVY game spoilers for all routes., Humans are jerks, Humans be scured of megic, Humor, I dont care what you think, I plan to make use of those warnings, If you think I should warn about anything else tell me ya dingus., M/M, Maybe a awkward crush?, More puns., Oh yeah. Cursing will proboably be a thing every now and then., Post-Pacifist if you didn't gather that., Puns., Reader Is Not Frisk, Resets, Sans and Papyrus adopt the annoying dog., Sans does remember the resets but is emotionaly detached from them, Serrious stuff is not my forte., Shure why not?, There will be headcanon stuff, There will be no smut or graphic stuff warnings so be advised., Timeline Shenanigans, also, but I don't like spoilers so they won't be in the tags., but I will do as little of it as I can., but in a understandable way., but that was obvious, don't ignore em., feels., reader is female, some other stuff, thats the only way I can learn., there will be smut, this is how I will do it., whatever., you are his assistant., you dirty sinners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:25:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7299502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterIsMyName/pseuds/PeterIsMyName
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the monsters first appeared on your TV screen, you knew you needed to be directly involved. Why? That's for later.</p><p>When you saw that the embassendor of the monsters requested an assistant, you knew you had to apply to get involved.</p><p>Who ever said that impulse decisions don't work out? Smart pepole, that's who. So who knows what the future brings?</p><p>Also, why is that dog there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is a thing, I guess. I saw there wasn't engough readers getting frisky with frisk and thought why not. I prefer male Frisk, cause why not?
> 
> Annoy the hell out of me about any spelling, grammar or whatnot mistakes. Especialy if I wite something that compleatly conterdicts important canon. 
> 
> Enjoy, if you feel like it.

You were bored. You were sitting in your office at home, finishing the last few files your boss needed. Your boss, the mayor of your small town at the base of mount Ebott. The town called Zwielicht. Apparently it's german for twilight, as the town was founded a long time ago by the first german immigrants. Its secluded position and lack of any natural resources and actually, well, anything interesting prevented it from growing all too much. This meant that the town was not given a damn about by anyone at this point.

The town could disappear and the only people who'd notice would be the tax collectors. Seriously, screw those guys. You finish up the files, not even paying attention to them, yet knowing they will be perfect 'yet again', as your boss likes to say. After sending the files off, all you can do is sigh and look out of the window. "Same old, same old." Mount Ebott greets you, in its spring coloured glory. The golden flowers are in full bloom and you can hear the birds singing their song.

It's a nice day out. You don't care. You allow yourself to think back. Bad idea, all you can think about is the past. The one before everything got dull, it was exciting, that's for sure. But you would not go back to that life, even if it meant excitement. You realise you have been staring out of the window, and if anyone saw you, you would look crazy. "You realy should stop zoning out like that, _____," you said to yourself. Now came trying to figure out what to do until dinner.

"Hm...why not watch some TV, might be some funny news on I missed." You never would harm anyone, but that doesn't mean you wouldn't laugh about someone doing something stupid, especially someone you didn't know, since they would never know. Also, if someone was in your spot, you think that they would definitely agree you need some entertainment.

So, you left your office, walked through the decorated halls of your empty. lonely house and sat down on the couch downstairs in the living room. A slight moan left your lips at how comfortable the couch realy is. Best purchase ever. After a few seconds, you even managed to find the remote and turned on the TV, switching to the local news channel. You gasped in surprise at what you were looking at, in big red letters the tv said: "BREAKING NEWS!" There was no background music, as usual. Then you heard the voices in the background, the hostess repeating things like, "This can't be right." and "Is this a prank? Tell me this is a prank, I'm going insane."

A voice of a male, presumably a director or something like that seems to tell her something, that you can't understand. "Well then, put it up on the prompter. Yeah, thanks." The screen finally showed the woman, who seems to have overcome her confusion, at least somewhat. You listen attentively. "Breaking news. Non-human sentient beings have arisen from mount Ebott. They call themselfs monsters, and claim that thousands of years ago, humanity waged war on their kind out of fear, sealing the survivors underground with a barrier, apparently using magic humanity has long forgotten."

You were stunned, this was realy weird. "The government has personally sent letters to every registered, and some not registered media outlet in the country, informing them of the event, alongside pictures of the creatures. These pictures will be released online by the government by the end of the week. We have reports of some of the monsters, primarily their ruler, 'King Asgore Dremurr'. Apparently, this King has ruled over the monsters ever since the war, making him thousands of years old. He appears as a bipedal Goat like creature, with paws for feet and hands, however he has finger-like appendages on his paws, which seem to have functionality as human fingers..."

The report went on for quite a long time about the king, teaching you more about him, how he had a queen but she went into self-imposed exile due to his own rash actions, and so on. From the queen, they transited to someone else important.

"Frisk, no second name known, apparently fell into the underground, befriended it's citizens, some of whom apparently were still scared off humanity because of what their ancestors had to suffer. Frisk is a 21 year old human male, and apparently is living with the aforementioned Toriel. Frisk claims he will act as the monsters ambassador, so that, and I quote, 'Monsters may live on the surface just like they are supposed to.' Frisk appears to be mute, weather he can not or will not talk is unknown. He communicates using American Sign Language, the most common form of communication for the deaf and mute."

This peaked your interest, because you knew Frisk. The picture shown on screen could only be him. You remembered that he had to sleep in the same bed as you back in the orphanage, why they put a boy and a girl in one bed is something you will never understand. Frisk was adopted half a year before you were, you were sad to see his missing persons report 3 years ago, believing your closest friend dead. You also could not help but notice how cute he had become, while also being considerably handsome. You wondered if he would want to see you again.

The report continued, talking about monster magic, about souls, and even about the only known way for the barrier to be broken, this was clearly risky information for the monsters to put out there, however no deaths were confirmed...nor were they denied. You also found out that the 7 human mages who created the barrier in the process were thought to have died, but in reality became ghost monsters, who were unable to feel more then one type of emotion until they became fully corporeal.

It was so much information to take in, but you loved every second of it, knowing how interesting this was going to be. You learned the entire history of the monsters, about the children, Asriel and Chara, who died trying to "gain" 6 additional human souls, but failed due to Asriel's pacifistic nature. About how it tore the royal family apart, leading to Toriel sending herself into exile to keep any humans from reaching her now angry at humanity husband. About how Frisk accepted her as his mother, but then realised that he had to continue to save monsterkind. Then, he befriended them all, but due to personal protection, the monsters that he befriended were not mentioned or shown.

You never realised just how broadly you smiled at these strange news, at all of these facts that made no sense, but yet fit together perfectly, you knew your neighbors were freaking out about this. But only one of them, the Smith family, the one that Helen inhabited alongside her useless husband and bratty kid, who had at least 18 allergies and yet ate everything without question. Not to mention how spoiled the little brat was. You suspected that if monsters gained rights, that they would move out. Now, your other neighbors, the Celerans, they were a whole nother story. Two brothers living together, Peter and Rakelen if memory serves you right. They always were realy loving to everything that came their way. And as always, you were the odd one out, the one in the middle. But this time, you planned on taking sides. Hard. 

You watched the news continue to brattle on until it got to debates, which you knew would only prevent you from forming your own opinion about the monsters. You turned off the TV, went looking for any news on your tablet, told people you knew that you did indeed saw the news and that monsters seemed 'pretty sweet' to you currently. Then you realised you still had work tomorrow, the world did not stop just yet. So, you went to sleep, and dreamt about your old childhood friend.

You were determined to find back to him. Because he would know what's going on.


	2. An opportunity

It's been two weeks since the monsters left the underground. At this point, a lot of people no longer were shocked or curious, but instead had only fear on their minds. It's probably worse around your area, since Zwielicht is right next to mount Ebott. You off course, felt the brunt of the panic as the Mayor's secretary. Fifty houses were now empty from people moving out and you had received hundreds of panicked letters from citizens about the monsters. This meant overtime. And you knew what you could use that for.

After finally finishing every urgent document for the day, having yet to receive any updates on how monster-human negotiations were going, you knocked on your boss's office door. Your boss, the mayor, also known as Mr. Ebott, was an middle aged man, he always wore a suit and kept his hair overly tidy and full of gel. 

"Mister Mayor? It's _____, could I please come in?" You asked, smiling even though he couldn't see it. "Oh? _____? Off course, what is it?" You opened the door, and sat down in front of him in the same chair that you sat in for your job interview. 

You clear your throat, and speak. "Now, as you may have noticed, with the recent appearance of monsters from mount Ebott, the people have been in quite a panic, and have with doing such increased my workload by two times. However, I appear to not have been payed extra for this extra work, may I inquire as to why this did not happen?"

Your boss looked surprised, then took a deep breath. "I am sorry Miss ____, however, our town lacks the funds to increase your pay at the moment, especially since we do not yet know how this monster situation will develop." You gave him a look. A look that says 'you know what will happen if you don't pay me more, right?' You gave him a few minutes to process your silent threat, then stood up.

"Very well then, I am SO sorry for bothering you with this then mister Mayor, I will get RIGHT back to work." Your voice dripped with sarcasm, driving the point that you considered quitting home. Off course, you weren't the type to just quit just over a little bit of money, you had quite a few other reasons, and the only reasons you kept the job was that you were able to help people, and that you were paid. The mayor did not understand that you were not into him, that was probably one of the biggest problems. He often gave you these looks, and you had even slapped him a time or two when he had gotten handsy. He also has yet to apologize for that behaviour.

You spent the rest of the day copying and pasting the exact same message to everyone who asked you about what was going on with monsters, if they were dangerous and whatnot. The message was a formal version of 'Dude, we have yet to be told jack shit.' But you decided to have a little bit of fun with the more rude ones, that already asserted that monsters were going to eat their children if we didn't ban them or stuff like that. You even had a 'they are going to take our jobs!' type of message.

You finished with your work, packed up and left the Mayor with a "Goodbye, mister Mayor.". You got into your car and drove home, ready to go look for a replacement job. You looked through the newspaper and found nothing of interest. You looked over online job offers and yet again, found nothing. You realy wanted a job where you could help people, that was your main priority. Decent pay was pretty high on your list as well though. After more finding nothing you let out a drawn-out "Damn it!", sighed and looked at the news online, something catching your eye immediately. "'Ambassador of monsters' opens up request for 'human assistant'. You clicked on the article as fast as humanly possible, reading it, and laughing about how convenient this was.

You required 'at least a slight bit of political experience', check, 'lack of major fear off monsterkind' you were curious at the most, so check, and 'the time and willingness to form a non-professional relationship with the ambassador and the monsters', you had a head-start on that, so check. You read the section about how to contact frisk, via phone due to the monsters homes not being connected to the postal system, and that if you were accepted you would be invited to a interview, at which amongst other things, pay would be discussed, it also notes that due to Frisk having access to the monster kingdom's treasury, pay would not be a problem.

Smiling, you picked up your smartphone and typed in the number, only hesitating a slight bit before pressing the call button. After the second ring, you heard an unknown female voice through the speaker. "Greetings, you have reached Toriel, mother and temporary assistant of the ambassador of monsterkind, Frisk. What can I do for you?" You smiled and responded, "Hello, my name is _____ ______ and I am calling about the job offer for the position as Frisks assistant? Is that still open?"

"Oh, good, we weren't expecting a call so soon. Well, Frisk is not here so we have to do this without him, I hope you do not mind." While you definitely were disappointed that you couldn't speak to Frisk, you wouldn't let that show. "No, it's fine, can we get started now?"

"Okay then, miss ______, I am assuming you have some form of political experience?" "Oh, of course, I currently work as the Mayor of Zwielichts secretary, I do most of the paperwork while he just mostly is the public face to be honest, however, I plan on quitting this position.", you quickly responded.

"Oh, why are you planning on quitting?" Toriels voice seemed both friendly and full of motherly concern, which you didn't expect. "Well, with the emergence of monsters my workload doubled, but I am still being payed the exact same amount of money. The only thing that held me to that job in the first place was helping people, which I will be able to do as well if I help monsters gain the rights that monsterkind deserves."

You hear writing noises, presumably Toriel is writing your answers down. "Okay then, Miss ______, why do you want this position?" One of the classics. "Well, like I said, I want to help the monsters gain rights. However, it would be a lie to say that curiosity does not play a role as well." Toriel seemed to think over this information while writing it down.

"Very well, I see no reason to not invite you for a interview in person. I must ask you to come unarmed and carrying your proof of previous employment alongside identification." Toriel then told you that you should show up at 'the gate' which separated the town from the range that monsters were allowed to freely move in the next day at 8 am where she would let you in and bring you to Frisk for an interview. You wrote all of this information down. "Thank you, miss Toriel. I am glad that you are able to place your trust in me." "Oh, it is nothing...Oh! Silly old me. I forgot to ask your age, may I know it?" Toriel seemed embarrassed from her mistake, which you couldn't help but smile at. "Off course, I am 21, just like your child." There was a sudden silence from the other side of the line, which lasted for a few seconds, like Toriel did not know how to respond to what you just said. "Thank you, young one. You are the first human to truly accept that Frisk is now my son, well, this old lady has to prepare dinner, I will see you tomorrow. Have a nice day." Toriel seemed realy happy, but eager to end the conversation. "Of course, miss Toriel. See you then, please remember to tell Frisk about me." Toriel gave an affirmative sound and then ended the call.

You looked out off your office window, at the mountain. And smiled, knowing you would see Frisk again tomorrow, and that he might have some answers for you at some point.

These thoughts filled you with determination.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT! This will be the last time I put any kind of warning into this story, there will be REALY fucked up shit later, everything from rape to grusome murder to just plain old sex is possible. If you are sensitive or do not want to read stuff like that for any other reason, this is your last warning to stop. I hope you understand.

Thinking back on it, you are realy glad you remembered to call in sick, since you had yet to officially quit, because just not showing up is just kinda...rude. And if you were rude, you were usually passive-aggressive about it. You also tried not to hurt people. That does not mean you never did do so, however. 

You woke up at 6 am that day, getting a quick breakfast (which meant fruit and cereal.), headed to the shower to try to actually get yourself to wake up. You put on a slight bit of makeup, just enough to show that you bothered, but still somewhat casual. 

Fittingly, you decided to go for a business casual look for your clothing. You still felt comfortable in it, which you always valued since, who can do a proper interview if your clothes itch? People with a lot of self control, so not you.

At around 7:30 am, you headed out of the house, hoping to be a slight bit early, just to show that you knew what you were doing. You arrived at the gate at 7:50 am, which seemed fine by you. You got out of your car, and took a look around. The gate and fence blocking monsters off from the 'human side' of the Ebott area.

The contrast was clear, on the side you were standing on there was a freshly paved road, hastily constructed so that officials had as easy travel as possible. On the monster side however, there was not much more then a dirt path. You supposed that it only made sense, monsters have yet to be registered as official citizens, so they could not have drivers licences. But...it still felt like someone was trying to promote a message. You frowned.

You turned away from the gate and looked out into the countryside, still looking like it did before people knew there were monsters. You already were up quite a bit from the town, so you had a nice view of it alongside nature, next to town, the abandoned golden flower fields lay. Apparently, they had been abandoned long ago, due to a monster being spotted in them. As people now know, it was the only monster to have left the barrier while it stood, the prince of the underground, Asriel Dreemurr.

You wondered if people who liked monsters would let their kids play there as a sign. But, it seemed unlikely. You were brought out of your thoughts by a sweet, female voice behind your back.

"Oh! Are you ____? I did not expect you to be here this early!" You turned around and saw the Goat monster, Toriel, standing on the other side of the gate. You smiled and responded. "Yeah, that's me, it's nice to meet you in person, miss Toriel, even if it is through a gate." She smiled and started explaining the process of getting through the gate. You had to show your passport (which you had the foresight to take with you) and after a bunch of checking, metal detecting and so on were allowed to go on through to the other side.

You thought the guard might have stared at your backside on the way out, but you were quite simply unable to care. You walked up to Toriel, who seemed way taller up close. "So, is it time to head out then?" She nodded and smiled, and while you two were walking to 'New New Home' as it was apparently called, she told you stories about Frisk back in the underground. Your favorite one was the one about him flirting with Toriel. Directly after asking to call her mom. You burst out laughing at that, but managed to regain your composure...relatively quickly.

Halfway through, you decided to tell Toriel something. "You know, Toriel," You started. "there is actually another reason I want the job, or at least just wanted the interview." "Oh, do tell me, young one." "Frisk might have acted a bit percuraly when he heard my name." "Oh yes, he did seem happy that someone realy applied, but he was clearly...considering something." "Well, simply, we are childhood friends, but we sadly lost contact a few years before Frisk decided to head to the mountain."

Toriel seemed pleasantly surprised at this. "Oh, this is wonderful, you do remember that Frisk did request a non-professional relationship, right?" You nodded and she continued. "Well, you already have that with him! It gives you an instant advantage." Toriel gasped as she seemed to remember something. "Oh, silly old me, I completely forgot to ask you the most important thing! Do you know American Sign Language?" You smiled and responded. "Yeah, I learned it a bit back, I thought it might come in handy." Toriel started snickering, you were confused until you found your pun and could not help but grin.

"That one wasn't even intentional! Dangit, I can't make puns for the life of me if I want to, but when I am talking to my potential new bosses Mother, I just get them HANDed to me on a silver platter!" At that, she started laughing, and you couldn't help but join her, something about her and her laugh just made unwinding so easy for you. 

She started telling you puns and knock knock jokes as you two continued to walk, the still being built monster town coming into vision. On the far back, close to the entrance to the mountain, you could see what looked like hastily built shelters, presumably built by the government shortly after the barrier broke. Closer to yourself, you saw monsters of all kinds, shapes and substances building houses. One of the few finished ones caught your eye, it looked old, wooden and had christmas lights hanging over its front.

You entered the town alongside Toriel, a few monsters looked at you, you noticed some quite interesting looking ones of them, but tried not to stare and instead just smile. You and Toriel walked up to one of the finished houses, with one mailbox on the side, reading simply 'Frisk' in bright blue letters.

Toriel started talking again, she had been distracted greeting the town residents. "Frisk said he needed his own house since he was an adult, so we built him one right next to ours, well I think it is time for you to head in, I will be waiting for news in my home." "Okay, have a good day, Toriel." You said to her with a smile. "You too ____, and good luck." She walked away over to the house next door. 

You walked up to Frisks door and looked for a bell, not finding one, and so you knocked. "Hello, this is ____, I am here for my job interview." The door opened before you could even finish your sentence, Frisk looking excitedly at you. You couldn't help but smile at Frisks sheer unprofessionalism. You noticed he was even wearing that purple and blue sweater he traveled through the underground wearing. He started signing "Hello! I am so glad you are here, I feel like I have been waiting foreeeeeveeerr." He dragged out the sign for 'forever' out longer to create epesis. You were trying to keep yourself from laughing.

"Fell Frisky bits, if you are not gonna be professional, neither am I." Frisks smile only grew at the mention of his old nickname. He looked like a boy who just got a puppy or something. Frisk signed again. "You realy are ____ aren't you?" Of course, he had to spell each letter of your name individually. "Yeah, Frisky bits. And you are the Frisky Frisk. Man, you realy flirted with Toriel?"

Frisk looked away in embarrassment and just signaled you in, presumably to start the interview. You smiled.

Finally meeting your old friend again, fills you with happiness.


	4. Smells like home.

Frisks house was decorated sparsely on the inside, the only things decorating the wooden walls was pictures of him with various monsters, you recognized Toriel and Asgore amongst them. There was no lobby room, you seemed to directly walk into the living quarters, which also was the dining room and kitchen. The house seemed relatively small, but homely.

Frisk sat at the dining table, where it seems he even set up some paper to write stuff down. You moved to sit opposite of him, and smiled, waiting for him to start with whatever this was going to end up being. You made sure to remember to look at his hands every now and then, but let your gaze wander around the room, taking in some things.

The windows by the door had pots full of golden flowers growing by them, which were visible from the outside. All of the wood and furniture seemed realy new, which made sense, because the house couldn't be older then one or two weeks. Frisk knocked on the table, to get your attention and started signing.

"Okay so, we probably should just get the interview over with so we can catch up." You only nodded in response, straightening your back to seem more professional. Frisk continued. "Now, from what I got, you are currently working as the secretary of the town's mayor, correct?" "Well, officially I'm the secretary, but the man has been letting me handle almost everything except taking credit."

Frisk yet again, signed. "I can guarantee that I will not make you do most of the work, your main duty will actually be to be a example that monsters and humans can interact without problems, but also to help me with some of the...stuff." You nodded to acknowledge that you understood what he said and responded. "Well, I see no reason not to befriend the monsters, from what I know, no ill intent from them has been seen."

Frisk smiled and responded: "At this point, I don't see any reason for you to not have the job as well, so I only have one more question for you, would you be okay moving in with me, or do you want to remain at your old home?" You were surprised at Frisks offer, but managed to gather your thoughts and respond. "Well, no, I don't have anything against it, but would that even be allowed? I needed Toriel's presence to even be allowed into the area, how would moving work?"

"Simple, I already have permission to let my assistant live here, and getting your stuff is easy since I have a friend who promised he would help me if it was needed, he can basically teleport." "...Monster magic is neat...Well, in that case, why not move in with Frisky bits the Frisk? I accept." You smiled, and so did Frisk. Everything was looking up.

Sadly, the official negotiations had to take a bit longer as you dealt with your pay and other boring legal stuff. By the end of it, you were both ready for some much needed relaxation time, but first things first.

"Okay, now Frisky. When do I even move in?" "How about tomorrow, and you can stay the night!" "Sounds good, Frisky bits. Now, I think it's time for us to do something that is not connected to the idea of work. Got any games?" And then, you two ended up playing mario kart until lunchtime, when someone knocked at the door. You paused the game and Frisk went to check who it was, said person being Toriel.

"Oh hello my child and ____, I was wondering how it went and if you wanted lunch. I made pie!" You quickly answered. "Well, I got the job and am moving in with Frisk, hope you don't have anything against that. Also, Frisk is terrible at Mario Kart." Frisk started starting to sign but stopping himself before he finished a word, probably about your Mario Kart comment. "But yeah, as long as this Frisk doesn't have anything against it, I am in the mood for Lunch."

Frisk answered you. "First, I can never be sick of Mom's pie, second, I will beat you on rainbow road later." "Bring it, Frisky bits." And thus, you walked over to Toriel's for pie. Snail pie. After forcing down the first bite, you realised that it was not as bad as it sounded. In fact, it was amazing. You looked at Toriel with a look of sheer admiration. Then looked over at Frisk and said: "I completely understand why you want her as your mom now."

Frisk grinned, enjoying the fact that you liked his mother's food just as much as him. Toriel could not help but have a smile on her face that screamed 'mom'. You already felt at home. "So Tori, now that the Frisk is here, how about I tell an embarrassing story about him to you? I don't like to be in embarrassment debt." Frisk did not seem on board with the idea, Toriel was clearly arguing in her head if she should say yes or be kind to her son.

"Well, I have heard no argument against it, so here we go." Frisk looked at you, trying to make his face tell you EXACTLY how little he wanted you to tell a story. You ignored him just this once.

"Now, Frisk and I both lived at an orphanage, and those people apparently thought it would be a good idea to put a boy and girl in the same room, which they only did because they were out of space. And beds. We already were friends at that point, but understood the implications of sleeping in the same bed. Now, we would have been able to deal with it, i'm pretty sure at least. So, what does Frisk do? I bet you think 'flirt', right? Well, some more backstory first." Frisk was visibly protesting at this point, he never liked when you told that story, but it was too good.

"Now, Frisk and I allways had been relatively close, in a friend way. So I was realy happy when earlier on the same day, before we were told to move in together, he told me that I was like a sister for him. Now, when we were about to go to sleep, pretty embarrassed, Frisk bits did what Frisky bits does. He flirted with me. Ending the sentence with 'sister'. And trust me, you do NOT want to know what the real sentence was. So in conclusion, you and I, Tori, we both have something in common."

You finished your story and looked at the faces around you. Frisk was hiding in his sweater, and Tori was trying her damn hardest to not laugh, as to not be a bad Parent. The slight sounds she was not able to keep in did not help Frisks embarrassment. You finished your pie and looked around, both Tori and Frisk already had finished while you were telling the story. 

"Now, I would love to stick around and chat, but the Frisk and I have something to talk about." You picked up Frisk and swung him over your shoulder, quietly saying "Yes, still got it!" Tori was surprised, but giggled at your antics, and something else as well, probably. You smirked at her. "Well, I am taking my Frisk and leaving, have a nice day, Tori."

"Have a nice day, you two." You gave Tori another smile, then walked out of the door and closed it behind you, walking over next door. You realised that if someone saw you, they might think you were kidnaping their ambassador. Worth it. Luckily, no one seemed to spot you, or complain. You opened up Fr-no, your home's door and walked inside, letting Frisk go freely.

"Now, Frisk. I don't think I have to tell you what we need to talk about, right? If not, here is a hint. It's not who takes care of the dishes." You removed your 'joking' tone out of your voice, making sure to sound serious, but not intimidating. Frisk looked at you. "Yes." "Good, let's take the sofa then, and lock the door please, we wouldn't want anyone walking in on us during the chat."

Frisk nodded, locking the door and then walking over to you, sitting next to you. "So Frisk, three years, huh? Can't say I ever took that long." "You know there was no way for me to contact you." "I know there wasn't, but all in all, I expected you would not need three years to shatter a barrier." Frisk looked guilty. "I...needed to fully gain everyone's trust, just to make sure that they would trust me here on the surface." "Ah, I guess that does make sense...kinda, except for the part where you did that thing you do when you lie to me. Avoid eye contact." Frisk didn't respond for a second, trying to collect his words. "Yeah, I was trying something else too, I admit it. I was trying to save someone I couldn't. So I broke the barrier, then did what I had to do." "Mhm...Well, makes sense. Are you still in charge?" Frisk nodded. "Good, then we don't have much to worry about. For now. I recon we have a few weeks before the hate groups start up. Do it tomorrow, that will be our hotspot. I feel like showering, care to join me?"

Frisk was about to nod, then you added the last part, he shriveled up and blushed. Heh, he never could handle being flirted back with. You went to the bathroom, the path to which was hidden behind the stairs, you locked the door behind you. Then you realised that Frisk would only have mens shower gels. You sighed, stripped, and went about showering anyways, being thankful for the bar of soap you were able to use. But your hair? No die, only mens stuff. That came out wrong. That did as well.

You finished the shower, then dried yourself off, using Frisks towel because there was only one. Heh, you wondered if he would realise. And how he would feel about it. You hoped he would enjoy the thought, you would be lying if you weren't thinking about him rubbing his naked body all over with it as well. Then you caught your own thoughts. What a great time for old crushes to resurfice. Oh hey, that fit with the whole monster thing... you realised something. You didn't have any clothes to change into. You smirked, and wrapped Frisks towel around you, realising just how evil you were.

You picked up the stack of dirty clothes, because you still had to wear something tomorrow, and left the shower. Frisk standing right outside it. He suddenly looked shocked when he saw you only wearing a towel. His towel at that, he blushed and looked away. "Up the stairs, second room is yours!" He then rushed into the bathroom around you. You smirked again, you and your devilish thoughts.

You knocked on the door twice, Frisk opening it a small bit, not looking outside of it. "You are gonna need a Towel, right? You said this, and pushed the towel you were just wearing through the doors opening, walking upstairs. Frisk was looking red as a tomato when he realised what you had just done. It did actually make quite a nice contrast to his sweater.

When you walked up the stairs, you saw nothing but a blank hallway with two doors, the one closer to the door being Frisks, you assumed, and so you walked into the second room, resisting the idea of sleeping in Frisks bed in the nude just to tease him some more. You looked around the, no, your room. It was just as sparse as the hallway, there was a queen sized bed, which surprised you. But, aside from that, the only thing in the room was a dresser. And, a empty flower pot on the bedside table. You thought it radiated sadness for some reason. 

You threw the stack of clothing in the corner of the room, and laid down in bed, looking away from the flower pot on purpose. When you heard the door of Frisks room open and close, you yelled over. "Good night, Frisky bits!" You smiled, and closed your eyes, drifting off into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter took so long, I had some large stuff to deal with IRL.


	5. Good morning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have a quick chapter.

You woke up, with your body slung around Frisk in the small bed the two of you shared. You looked down at your friends weak and starved body, wearing those clothes that were way to small for him. The only clothes he had, not that you had it better. You carefully removed your arms from around Frisk, being used to the embarrassing situation, since it had happened already all those times before. You got out of the bed and stood in the little space your room had. It wasn't enough for one kid, let alone two.

You took a deep breath in. You knew you weren't allowed to leave your room until they came to wake you up. Sometimes that didn't happen until midday. And so you sat down on the floor in the empty room. You looked at the only thing you had to care about, Frisk, sleeping peacefully. You never saw kids from outside the orphanage, but you knew they weren't supposed to look that thin. You knew you were just like that as well, but could only care about Frisk. He did the same for you after all.

You thought, which wasn't realy a good idea here, but what else was there to do? Nothing. And so you thought. About how in any other situation, it would be seen as weird to watch a boy in his sleep. But, you couldn't care if you tried. You kept letting your mind wander, your eyes looking at the only thing the two of you realy owned. A gift from Frisks parents, a dry erase board with markers.

You were thankful for it, Frisk couldn't, or wouldn't, talk, so that was your only method of understanding him. You remembered the day where Frisk called you his sister, and then flirted with you, and actually smiled. He never called you sister again, but you only thought it was embarrassment. Your thoughts continued, for how long? You didn't know. There were no windows or clocks in your room, so you had no idea what time it was.

Then, something unusual happened, which was strange, because unusual things never happen here. You smelled something. Something was burning. What was going on? You opened your rooms door, even though it wasn't allowed, and saw it. Flames were consuming the hall, ash and smoke hit your face. You started coughing. And then, the screams. You were terrified. You didn't want this. No! NO!

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You woke up, sweating. That dream again. You sighed, and looked around your unfamiliar environment. Then you remembered yesterday, that was a nice day. You were officially moving in today, and only had to quit your old job. You went looking for your phone, finding it in the pile of clothes from yesterday. Oh yeah, you were still completely naked. Wow, you maybe went a bit too hard on Frisk yesterday...Jeez, get your head out of the gutter.

You turned on your phone, and saw you had a connection. You decided on the only logical thing to do in the morning. You started typing away on your phone. What did you write? Your letter of resignation. Aka, your laundry list of Problems with your job with the mayor, and how you found a much better job that was much more efficient at helping people. You kept it polite, yet clearly insulting. It was also pretty short. Typing on your Phone can get annoying after all.

You sent it, and instantly felt more free. You put on your clothes, asking yourself why you didn't at least wear underwear to bed. Well, it was a new tradition now, sleeping here naked. You wondered what Frisk wore to bed. Then cut your thoughts off. Sure, he was a childhood friend, with who you slept in a bed with for years, but he now was also your boss. Kinda. Man, why did your boss have to be so cute?

Your thoughts didn't know how to restrain themselves when you were still waking up. Now, you were fully dressed. It was 8 in the morning, so Frisk might be awake. Deciding that you were hungry, you left the- your room. Frisks door was closed, but that could mean anything. You walked downstairs, no Frisk, all was quiet. So he still was asleep.

You had no idea what to do for breakfast, and felt like it anyways, so you headed into the bathroom and showered, still using Frisks stuff. After finishing your shower, you dried and made your hair, put your clothes back on, and left the bathroom. You still had no idea what to do for breakfast. Luckily, salvation came in the form of three knocks on the door.

"Who's there?" You jokingly responded. "Orange." Came Toriels voice in response. "Orange who?" "Orange you getting hungry?" You left out a slight giggle and opened up the door. "Good morning, Tori" "Good morning, ____, is Frisk awake yet?" "It doesn't seem that way...should I go wake him?" "I see no reason against it, I just came over to drop off some breakfast."

You looked at Tori with a look that said 'thank you so much'. "What did you bring?" "Oh, nothing much, just some pancakes." "Thank you so much." Tori gave you the 'it's no big deal' look. You gave her the 'yes it is' look in response.

"Well, I should go wake Frisky bits, thank you again." You gave the goat mom a smile, which seemed to finally convince her to not protest your thanks. You then walked upstairs, and knocked on Frisks room. No response. You knocked again. "Hey Frisky bits! Time to wake up!" Nothing.

You opened up the door, your eyes instantly looking over at the sleeping Frisk. Why did he have to be so cute? His room was bare, just like the rest of the house. There was a dresser in the corner, the bed with the blue blanket he was sleeping in, and a desk with his computer standing on it. Nothing too impressive.

You walked right up to Frisk. "Last change Frisky, time to wake up." You gave him 5 seconds. He barely moved after your words, entirely hidden by the blanket. And so, you did the only logical solution. You tickled him. Sadly, the sleep did dampen his reaction, but he still started shaking and laughing, his eyes shooting open. His arms were flailing around way too wildly to sign.

You stopped. "Well, Frisky bits, I think you should go get ready, your mom already has arrived." Frisk stopped laughing and now looked embarrassed? Not the reaction you were expecting. Then you actually looked at the Frisk, who now had the blanket fall beneath his shoulders from sitting up. Oh, he wasn't wearing a shirt...and presumably therefore not any pants either.

"Oh. Well, I guess that's equality for you." Frisk blushed more at the mention of your actions last night. "Well Frisk, unless you need help with something, I will be right off." You waited a few seconds for Frisks reaction, when he didn't stop you, you walked to the door. "Oh, by the way, it's pancakes. From Tori. So hurry up before I eat them all, Frisky bits." You closed the door behind you and walked downstairs.

Breakfast was uneventful. Frisk didn't wear anything extraordinary, and you only made small talk at the table. It felt relaxed, you felt at home already. With the goat mother you barely knew and your best friend who was an orphan but also your boss and saved an entire race of magical beings from entrapment under a giant mountain.

Man, this sounds pretty unrealistic. You were used to it. It would soon be time to move your stuff over using this friend of Frisk...somehow.

You were filled with Determination.


	6. Sorry

I regret to inform you, but this story is now effectivly canceled. I simply have no motivation to continue writing it. I feel bad for wasteing your time with a story that never even got to "the good part", especialy since, in my oppinion, it was pretty bad to begin with. However, due to there being no reason not to, I will give you what I had written of the now unfinished chapter 6, alongside my explenation of what the story would have become. I have no poblem with anyone decieding to use this as insperation, or just copying it if you so wish. But don't just write a story on a whim, as I did, since you might lack the drive to continue. Sorry to dissapoint you, here is the remainder of "Frisky bits and co, politics adventures".

###### Chapter 6

After breakfast, Toriel had to leave, she was helping the other monsters plan the construction of their homes. She, off course apologized for not being able to help you move your stuff, but you told her that it was no big deal. 

You expected to do a lot more...stuff, but you mainly just lazed around until someone knocked at the door, a slightly monotone voice accompanying it. "knock knock." This guy knew Frisk couldn't talk, right? You answered in his place. "Who's there?" The voice responded. "wanda." "Wanda who?" "wanda get on moving?" "Sure, why not?" You opened the door, looking at a skeleton in a blue hoodie, with glowing dots in his eye sockets for pupils, black shorts, pink slippers???, a constant smile and somehow, a surprised look on his face. He tried to hide it.

"You must be Sans then?" "in the flesh. well, not realy." He winked. You felt a small smile on your face, and Frisk was signing at the skeleton from behind you. The two were roughly the same height.

You were partially left out of the conversation, but you were fine with it. Something about shortcuts. Sans didn't seem as relaxed as Frisk described him though...something was bothering him.

"Just so you two know, I already know what I need. We could just head out now." You tried to just get things to hurry up a bit, you weren't as patient as you'd like. Sans responded. "sure, the faster we are done, the faster I can go on break, ya ready, kiddo?" The last part of that sentence was directed at Frisk, who nodded in response.

"well, follow me. i know a shortcut." He walked in the wrong direction, towards the mountain, but you two followed him. Somehow, you suddenly were in front of your house. That was...confusing? Wait, how did Sans even know where you lived? There was a small, white dog sleeping in front of your house, and you were brought away from that train of thought as it ran away.

"Well...time to get packing then..." Luckily, Frisk helped you with everything you asked him for, and Sans helped him a bit too, with some things. You suspected the two talked about something. About an hour later, you had everything you needed packed up. Sans had been transporting all the stuff over as soon as it was packaged, and then instantly went back to lazing on the couch. He seemed like he didn't want to talk to you, so you let him be. You were busy anyways.

But, Sans somehow took you back through a shortcut, taking you directly to your new home, Frisk taking the opportunity to slip upstairs. And at that point, you just had to ask. "Uhm, Sans?" He seemed more tense then before at being spoken to. (spoken to by you?) "'sup?" "If you can directly shortcut into the house, why did you make us walk around first?" He seemed to relax at the question, maybe he was expecting you to ask something else. "simple."

...

He didn't say anything more. "Why is it simple?" His eyes did a thing. A thing you recognized as the eyes of someone about to tell a terrible joke. "cuz' it's magic." 

...

"...I was expecting something more." He shrugged. "well, i guess it's because jokes are like meat processing." That one didn't seem to make any sense. "cause they can't all be wieners." He winked. You...weren't sure how to react. Laughing would be the polite thing to do, or at least smiling, but...that was just...bad. So, you just looked at him, you didn't even know how.

"...yeah. not on my a-game." "I would say that too if I completely and utterly failed at a joke. And I don't know you well enough to know if you are being honest or just excusing your terrible humor." Things definitely were weird between you two, and thinking about it, you had an idea why. Too bad bringing it up just opens a can of worms you realy shouldn't.

Sans finally spoke. "welp, good talk. i'm heading to grillbys. see ya." "Later." He walked into the bathroom. You checked inside, he wasn't in there anymore. Confusing skeleton. At that point, you felt something. And, that was the only way to describe it, realy. Something. Then, Frisk came back downstairs, and gave you a thumbs up, you nodded in response. 

Then, you sat down on the couch and looked at Frisk. "Ready to get owned on Rainbow road?" Frisk ran up, and practically jumped over the couch, grabbing his controler. It was quite impressive for someone his height. Which is, to say, not very tall. You in fact, were taller then him. You didn't realy mind his stature at all. You hoped this whole politics thing would go well, maybe something would finally happen then.

The game got started, and you got ready to race. Personally, you did prefer Smash brothers,  
but Frisk allways prefered games in which you don't fight. Just like him. It wasn't actually that Frisk hated fighting, or was just bad at it. You knew he wasn't bad at fighting at all. He just disliked it, even before the underground.

You two were pretty much evenly matched. A lot of the times, it simply came down to powerup luck or, if you switched stages, how familiar you were with it. It was quite honestly, realy fun.

###### Final notes

And as such, this mediocre at best strory concludes. But, as I promised, I will tell you what I had planed. Be warned that this will presumably be very boring, and that I couldn't be bothered with formatting, since I just wrote whatever I wanted to. First, Readers and Firsks background. The exact background was something that I never settled on in my mind, but there were many possibiletys for what it would end up being. What you allready have been told is, both of the humans ended up in a preaty bad orphanage. I was set on the fact that their parents were dead, and had not just abandoned them. One possibilety was acctualy that Reader was responsible for their deathes, although this would have been dificult to write convincingly, due to the fact that she would not have been older then five. Back at the orphange, as you saw in the dream sequence a slight bit back, a fire started and Reader saw what exactly had happened to her fellow orphans. This is where Reader found something. Her abilety to Reset, Load and Save. Frisk remembered these. However, Flowey was born in the underground about a year before Frisk left for the underground. The barrier would have amplified Floweys determination, due to the human SOULs, that were still alive and maintaining it, beliving that such Determination could only be that of a humans. Frisk holds more determination then Flowey, but less then Reader. The reason why after the barrier was shattered, Frisk kept control over the timeline, would be explained that Reader had accepted her loss of the Reset, since gaining the power required determination, Reader was now no longer quallified. Now, how would the story have continued on? Well, directly after the scene you just saw, some form of Terrorist would attack, killing Toriel. Of course, Frisk would load back to the preaty clearly hinted at Savepoint. Then, Reader and Frisk, Reader still remembering the timeskips, would spend multible attempts trying to save Toriels live, until Reader would end up killing the Terrorist. Reader was planed to have a violent past, and a LOVE of at least 4, although her kills were all either in self-defence, or that of Frisk. The resets spent with the terrorist would effectivly be an establishment of how this story would work. Some problem would come up, they would reset until they could solve it. Then, the main conflict would be the fact that humans were, logicly, scared of Monsters, and as such declared war. Frisk would keep reseting, and would alongside Reader keep trying to avoid war, while makeing as many pepole happy as possible. The end conclusion would be the realisation that war was something that they could only hope to delay, not prevent. And as such, they would have reset all the way back to Frisks journy to the underground, possibly with Reader joining him. Then, they would have to spend multible Loads and Resets trying to properly convice the Monsters to prepare for war, as well as figureing out how to properly do so, and then executeing it. Once they leave the Underground, the game of politics would start again, but once war did break out, the monsters would be prepared to FIGHT. Of course, they are weak compaired to a human, let alone a tank. And as such, multible trys would be required yet again to minimise casualtys on both sides, until a peace treaty could be forced on the humans, most likely forceing them to recongnice monters as equals, especialy under the law, and such. At that point, I would either end the story, or desend into pure fluff, smut, and fluffy smut. I was never planing on makeing the Reader/Frisk pairing the pure focus of the story. One of the things I very much struggled with was how I should do politics in this story, which I never found an answer to. In my head, the country was like the USA, but since I do not live there, a missinterpretation would have been likely. Also, many pepole in the Undertale fandom share some belives, due to various factors. Since I am opposed to these belives, or at the least how they are expressed, I would have had to be careful with what political alignments I should give the characters, since this story was supposed to be fun, not have anything to do with real politics. Ironic, considering the name. There are many possibiletys that I was set on, or considered that I did not mention in this summery, especialy with the lengh of it allready, like Reader useing some form of Deterimination magic, and so on. I hope you at least got some enjoyment out of what I might end up dealeating out of emberasment in the years to come. Lastly, for those that were interesed engough to read all of this, some advice. Try stuff out if you have the time to do so. I learned that writing, or at least not this kind of writing isnt my style. Although I am notecing that I am not haveing any problems writing this right now. Anywas, try stuff out, if you can. Maybe try writing a fic of your own. Does your famely have an instrument lying arround? Try to learn it for a bit. Play new games, maybe try out some other fandoms, read a real book, those are often better then the storys you can find on fanfiction websites. Basicly, do what you wanna, but dont be afraid to do something that you might not like at first glance. Who knows? Maybe you will enjoy it. The same can be said for most things in life, you should give it all at least a thought. Goeing with this storys "theme", if you will, try arround, in hobbys, politics, whatever. Just don't do anything stupid. If you remember one thing about this story, thats what I want you to remember: 'Just don't do anything stupid.' That is all, I might talk to you guys in the comments though, unlike what I did previously. Also, let it be known I read all of those and liked most of them, even if some did make me cringe a bit. Well, see ya.

**Author's Note:**

> GG


End file.
